


New Frame Same Game

by BirthdayBear



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Dinotrap, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirthdayBear/pseuds/BirthdayBear
Summary: Rattrap admires his new transmetal body, Dinobot helps him to get used to the new frame. (Already established relationship.)





	1. 1

"Ho ho! Hey there, good lookin'!" 

Rattrap turned his helm to the side, admiring himself in the mirror. With all the fighting and alien business he had yet to get a chance to really get a good look at his new transmetal body. Bright, shiny plating, a unique set of colors for a paint job, wheels and motors meant for speed! Very different from his old frame, that's for sure. 

"Careful vermin." An oh too familiar, raspy voice growled, Dinobot stepped into view of the reflection behind him. A sharp smirk on his lips. "Vanity is a ugly trait." 

"Yeah? Well jealousy ain't a great look either." That seemed to wipe the smile off the saurian's face, much to Rattrap's delight. "Shouldn't you be stalkin' round on patrol or somethin' lizardlips?" 

"Optimus has given me the shift off to recuperate...And what of you, pest? Are you not supposed to be performing maintenance? Last I checked that does not include ogling at your own reflection." 

"Maybe I'm already done. Besides give me a break, still gettin' used to the new look!" 

"Hm, I see. Than it would appear we are both free of duties at the moment, a rare opportunity as of late." He snarled, letting a clawed servo lightly trace over some of the new, complex kibble on the maximal's back. "We should take advantage of this, perhaps I could assist you in becoming more  _ acquainted _ with this new frame of yours." 

A shiver ran down Rattrap's struts at the feeling of the digit gliding over the wheels on his back. He raised a brow before turning on his heels to properly face the Predacon, small hands on his hips and a knowing smirk on his face. 

"You sayin' you wanna take this road-rat for a little test ride, Chopperface?" 

This got him a sneer and a scoff before Dinobot turned to leave. 

"Not of you insist on referring to yourself as  **that** , miserable mouse." 

"Aw come on!" Rattrap followed after him with a laugh. "Yah know you like it." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Scurrying, pathetic, garbage eater." 

"Thick headed, slag spoutin' saurian!" 

The two traded insults back and forth as they made their way down the corridor. It served it's purpose of dissuading any suspicion from anyone who may be listening in, as well as being fun. They weren't sure when the cruel name calling had evolved into playful flirting but somewhere along the way it had happened. 

Dinobot let Rattrap enter first, it was his room after all, he had not been as keen on allowing his own private space to be used for these little meetings. Even if the rodent's living quarters were a cluttered mess. 

"Why do you insist on living in such filth and squalor?" The larger much grumbled as he walked inside, trying to avoid stepping on any of the parts and trash scattered about the floor. 

"Ey! You here to frag me or just nag about my cleaning skills! 'Sides, it's my room I can keep it however I want, Dinobutt."

The door had only been closed a short moment before said saurian leapt into action, grabbing the shorter mech and hoisting him up, slamming him against the nearest wall before plunging into a rough kiss. The liplock was harsh and sudden but Rattrap fell into the pace of it without hesitation, he'd grown used to how eager the raptor could get. 

"Mh.." He made a face and broke the kiss, wiping some of the drool from his mouth. Those teeth made both of them sloppy kisses. "Yah breath stinks, couldn't ah' brushed before dragging me here?" 

The Predacon growled, turning his mouth's attention instead to the transmetal rat's neck. Light biting and licking at the wires, it may look different but it appeared to still be just as sensitive a spot if the rodent's moans were anything to go by. He only needed one hand to hold him in place against the wall, the other clawed servo exploring over the interesting sculpted plating on his chest. Won't lie, he missed the filthy fur he could run his fingers through, but at least this body had wider seams he could get his thick, sharp digits into. They plucked at wires as the rat began to melt, his own talented servos wrapping around his neck to explore what he could reach of his back. 

"Ahh..Scap…" Rattrap sighed as the teeth moved further up his neck, a deep growl next to his audio sensors. It had been alright for a moment but he was getting sick of being pinned against the wall and began to squirm, placing a foot on the broad chest and giving a rough kick to push him back. "The berth, idiot. I'm not lettin' yah hump me into the wall." 

This got a snarl from Dinobot but he complied, dropping the rat to his feet and moving away. 

"Very well, and what is your suggested position, vermin?" 

"I don't know how you managed to make that sound as unsexy as yah just did. Just go sit down, I'll figure it out as I go!" 

He rolled his optics but did so, taking a seat on the tiny charging slab, legs sat apart as he waited. Rattrap took a moment to look the hulking frame over before deciding his course of action. Crawling up into the Pred's lap, between his legs, silver servos running up his thighs. Now it was his turn. 

Despite the smell he moved in for another kiss, this one less rough and sudden, more lazy and thorough. Buck teeth scraped against sharp ones, helms tilted and tongues wrestled. The demolitions expert letting his servos trace over the heavy frame, getting the occasional shutter or groan out of the raptor. He'd found out by now the area where his beast mode's head met his chest plating was a particularly sensitive area. Running his stubby fingers along it yielded the kind of results he was hoping for, bared teeth tried to suppress a moan but he heard one escape the warrior. Rattrap couldn't help a small chuckle at this sound, even in bed Dinobot tried to hide away what might be seen as weaknesses. Well, all until the main event that is. 

"Shut up, vermin! I tire of your teasing, get on with it, now!" 

"Sheesh, impatient much? We barely got in any foreplay and yah already this hot and bothered?" Rattrap smirked, he'd like to keep going, to tease Dinobot till he screamed at him, but who knows how much longer they actually had to mess around. So his hand trailed down his chest and over his crotch, squeezing lightly at the modesty plating. "Than open up for me, yah big lug." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter is when it gets messy!)


	3. Chapter 3

A soft click.

"Now we're talkin'..."

The rodent glanced down as his digits moved to lightly brush and greet the opened panel. Heat radiated off the array, and as a finger found it's way nosing at the puffy lips he could feel just how ready the raptor was. "Frag your wet, been a hot minute since we gotta mess around like this eh? Yah must'a missed me!"

Dinobot snarled, both at the words and as a way to disguise a sound that tried to get out as the silver servo danced mockingly in front of his eager entrance. 

"Must you insist on speaking?! I told you before,  **get on with it, rodent!** "

"Yah want me to shut up? Fine, fine…. Guess I'll just occupy my mouth some other way." With that the smaller mech began to descend, much to the larger's brief confusion. Dinobot had opened his mouth to once again yell but found the words awkwardly choked down upon feeling a small tongue roll up his channel and lips wrap around his outer nose he choked on the words. 

They didn't have much time but he wasn't going to argue it if the rat wished to spend it this way. His head fell back and a proper moan was let loose as the mouth began to do it's work. Thighs falling further apart to make more room for the maximal between them. 

Tongue and fingers came into play, licking, lapping and rubbing at the valve. Crude, messy sounds as the rodent ate him out like a starved animal in front of a buffet; the former Predacon growled, one hand moving to his own face to bite at his digits while the other clung to the smaller's helm. He wasn't about to let him stop and move away. Not when he was this close. 

Rattrap had no intention of stopping, he could feel the charge building up, feel the static on his lips. He sucked lightly at the outer node, tongue swirling around it as two of his fingers were knuckle deep, curling in a come here motion over a cluster of sensors. His ruby optics dimmed as he watched the warrior before him come loose and undone; more moans and gasps were slipping through his usual snarls and growls, his broad chest rising and falling with vents more frantically as he got closer, closer. 

"GA-AAHH!..." Dinobot's whole frame tensed as overload overtook him, followed by the raptor's body falling limp and relaxed. 

"Hm, yah sure can make a mess, Chopperface." the transmetal rat sat up again, wiping some of the dribble from his chin, and off his messy digits on the others chest. Dinobot scowled at this but was too busy trying to come down from the post overload sensation to punch the rodent for such a thing. "Probably ain't up for another round I'm guessin?" 

"No. Not yet anyway." 

"Understandable, I'm just that good!" The rodent climbed up and flopped down half beside and half on top of the exhausted saurian, his hands resting behind his helm and ankles crossed in a lazy manner. "We probably should be headin' back to our posts soon anyway, but we got a little time to recuperate. And maybe clean up a little, sheesh and yah call me a mess." 

Now that the chase to finish was over the predacon was filled with confusion and questions. It had been clear before this 'relationship' was a mutual understanding to fulfill ones needs, but Rattrap had done so this time without gaining something in return. Why? He made a face before turning to look  at the maximal that lie next to him. 

"You knew our time was limited, why opt to waste it on my overload alone? What of you, vermin?" 

"Huh? Me? Nah I'm alright, yah seemed eager to get your bolts off. Sides, it was fun." Dinobot started at him like he had just grown a second head. Rattrap frowned right back at him. "WHAT?" 

"What is it you want from me? You leave me with this debt to be paid, what is it you seek for this favor, vermin?" The pred sat up, looming over the silver and blue mech with narrowed optics and a suspicious look. "I will not owe you for this, so out with it. What do you want?" 

"Whoa! Can yah chill out there, lizard lips?" Rattrap gave his shoulder a shove. "You make me sound like some sorta pleasure drone, I ain't doin' it for favors, pal! Just wanted yah to have a good time, is that a crime now? Geez." 

"So...you really want nothing in return? It was for my benefit alone?" 

"Yeah, geez yah thick, is this really that hard a concept to understand?" 

Dinobot calmed but the confusion hadn't left his face. This wasn't something he was used to, but again these maximals had their own strange ways and customs he may never understand. Too exhausted to think about this anymore he flopped back down, this time he was the one half on top of the rodent, who cursed and squirmed a bit under him a few moments. Eventually though they both settled, relaxing for a while before they'd need to get back to work. This was as close to 'cuddling' as they were ever going to get. 

"Hm." The predacon rumbled next to Rattrap's helm, nosing slightly against it. "Your new frame is...interesting, it does not carry the same amount odor as your last." 

"Gee, what a compliment. Shutup and rest, Dinobutt." 

"Very well, Vermin." 

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued! Haven't decided if I want the nsfw parts to be plug & play or sticky. Let me know in the comments which you'd prefer.)


End file.
